1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to filtering apparatus, and more particularly to an oil mist filter which facilitates air to guide turbulent flow greatly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional purifying apparatus is applicable for CNC machines, petrochemical industry, pharmaceutical industry, paint spraying industry, and catering kitchen industry to filter oils, mists, smokes, or hazes.
The conventional purifying apparatus contains a flat filtration panel on which plural filtering layers are stacked, and each filtering layer has a plurality of mesh grids formed therein.
However, when a power assembly of air ventilation draws air, the flat filtration panel produces air resistance seriously, thus decreasing filtration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.